memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Mick Rory
Mick Rory, nicknamed Heat Wave ''' by Cisco Ramon, is a male Human who lives in the 24th century, who is a pyromaniac, formerly a sci-fi romance novelist under the pen name '''Rebecca Silver, the Recluse of Romance, and the former criminal partner of the late Leonard Snart/Captain Cold; both were adversaries of the Flash. In January 2389, Mick and Snart were recruited by Rip Hunter into the Legends, a time travelling team of superheroes dedicated to hunting down Vandal Savage and preventing his uprising in 2532. Considered "supervillains" in comparison to the rest of their team, Mick and Snart were seen as outcasts. Though both initially joined to exploit the potentials of time travel Snart came to be genuine about the cause whereas Mick did not, leading to a falling out between them when Mick betrayed the team to time pirates for his own safety. As a result Snart was forced to maroon Mick in an unknown time period, but he was found by the Time Masters and brainwashed into becoming a temporal bounty hunter named Chronos. Under this guise Mick traveled back in time and hunted down his old team during their initial ventures through time, but was eventually exposed and captured by the Legends who reformed him. Mick continued to be a reluctant member of the team after becoming a target of the Time Masters for his failure. After Snart's sacrifice to save him and end the corrupted Time Masters, Mick finally became genuine about the cause too. After aiding in Savage's death Mick decided to remain on the team. For the next 6 months Mick aided the team in correcting aberrations to the timeline, though still partook in thieving whenever possible, eventually encountering Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash and his team. Recently Mick has begun to display amicable affections for fellow team member and JSA war hero Amaya Jiwe/Vixen, which has caused him to question his place on the team having been both a hero and a villain in the manifestation of a hallucination of Snart's criminal self. After encountering a version of Snart, prior to joining the Legends, recruited into the Legion of Doom Mick came to believe the Legends never valued him and he sided with them, allowing them to obtain the Spear of Destiny and rewrite reality. Finally, Mick made the right decision and became a member of the Legends when he realized that his real place was with them. After the defeat of the Legion of Doom, Mick remained on the team to continue protecting the timeline. When the Legends went up against the demon Mallus, Mick was made the bearer of the Fire Totem. After the defeat of the demon, Mick returned his totem to Kuasa. After that, Mick and the Legends had assisted by the Time Bureau are tracking magical creatures once locked in the same prison as Mallus and this is concluded by the majority of the fugitives arrested or rehabilitated in the amusement park Heyworld. Mick was killed by the antimatter wave on December 10, 2392 which spread rampant across all Earths in the multiverse. He was brought back by Oliver Queen in 2393. His memories of Earth-1 were restored so he could help fight Mobius. New multiverse On January 14, 2393, Mick was at a book signing for his latest novel before a giant Beebo was spotted on a rampage nearby. He fought Beebo with Ray Palmer, Kara Danvers, Barry Allen, and Kate Kane until they all realized it was a fake. When Kane suggested that Beebo was merely a distraction, Mick remarked that he would be busy committing crimes if he pulled this off. Personality Mick is obsessive, unstable, a pyromaniac, hot-headed and sometimes loses focus. He is highly impulsive, combative, and is somewhat hyperactive as he despises sitting around and doing nothing. He is certainly a man of action who prefers getting things done as opposed to analyzing them as thoroughly as his partner. He is also a self-admitted thief, who does not care about any rules, unless they are needed for his survival. Despite hating "pigs" he hates snitches even more. He encouraged such carefree attitude towards laws and rules in others, such as Ray Palmer, whom he tried to mold into his partner in crime. Despite his less than sophisticated demeanor, Mick is incredibly philosophical in his view of the nature of fire itself. He had poetically described it as being ever-changing, indefinable, and transformative. He views his burns as revealing the truth of who he really is, and as such, he has embraced this self-determined truth of who he is: A man who burns the world to reveal its own inner nature as it did to him. This is an unusual trait, but does show that he is much more than the image of the unstable pyromaniac that he projects himself as. In spite of Mick's nature, he still has a code of honor, even though he initially claimed to Ray Palmer that his only loyalty is to Leonard Snart. During the rescue mission from the Russian gulag, Mick refused to abandon Ray, despite Leonard's insistence to leave him behind after Ray insulted the interrogator's mother and took a beating in order to keep Mick from being tortured further. However, it appears that any shred of loyalty and honor he has regarding Rip Hunter's team was gone when he learned that Rip only recruited him to the team to sway Leonard into joining and viewed him simply as a dumb psychopathic arsonist, causing Mick to betray Rip to the time pirates to give up the Waverider in exchange to be sent back to the present day; proving that he is a selfish individual in the end. As he was left in an unknown time, he became wild, eating raw animals until the Time Masters found him, brought him to the Vanishing Point. As he lost himself from being in an alien time for too long, they manipulated and trained him as a bounty hunter and assassin over what he described as "lifetimes" and "being reborn". He returned with extensive knowledge of temporal physics, Time Master protocols and futuristic weapons and technology, on par with that of Rip Hunter. However, despite his knowledge, he was still bent on avenging himself against the team and Snart. He threatened to kill Lisa Snart over and over by time traveling, as well as forcing Leonard to watch each time. However, he later returned to his old self while back on the Waverider and became a member of the team once more. He also became more emotionally reflective, forgiving himself for accidentally setting fire to his house and killing his family. He also seemed to forgive Snart and the team, becoming more friendly towards them. Also, after Snart sacrificed his life for Mick, it appeared to have a profound affect on him; while still committing thefts, he began going about it more cautiously and tried to avoid killing innocent bystanders. His respect for Snart was great enough for him to head back to 2013, where he told past Snart he considered him his personal hero. Once he rejoined the Legends, Mick largely seemed more mature, but retained his snarky, gruff demeanor. He ironically seemed to listen to Rip more than the others, as he left his Heat Gun behind when ordered, so to avoid damaging the timeline. During his time travels, he's developed a bond with his team, willing to save them as they would return the favor for him, to the extent that he assisted Nate Heywood in retrieving the rest of the team from across history after being discovered in stasis in 2016 when he could have easily just taken the Waverider and gone off on his own. Even his threats towards his teammates became more playful and less violent and more comical, such as threatening to shave Ray Palmer's head if he told anyone about his compassionate side, which is a far cry from his former tendency of threatening to kill people even if they were his allies. This subtle change marks this profound evolution in his personality. While he still identifies himself as a criminal when talking to the Justice Society of America, the rest of the Legends all acted in his defence when he was accused of killing Hourman, and Rory was even the one to voice the other heroes' refusal to allow the Flash to turn himself over to the Dominators to save the world despite admitting that he disliked the other man. He developed a profound hatred for the Time Masters for brainwashing him, quoting that he only survived it due to focusing on his hatred. The second time was due to focusing on his team. After being infected and turned into a zombie, Mick begged and trusted Ray to cure him, showing a deepening sense of camaraderie between the two. In the aftermath of his zombification, Mick assuaged Ray's fears that without his suit that he might no longer have a place on the team. Mick reminded him that being an outsider isn't so bad, and gave Ray the Cold Gun, Mick's only memento of Leonard Snart, his best friend. This was given with the claim that Mick was looking for a new partner, and trusted Ray enough to give him that chance. When Stein continued babying Jax, Mick bluntly told him to treat Jax like a partner rather than as a child; Stein only has a so many years left of life, so it's best to teach Jax all he can. Following Snart's self-sacrifice, Rory struggles to honor his dead friend. Initially he believed staying part of the Legends is what Snart would want but his own self-doubt as a part of the team, being both hero and criminal and how much his friends truly valued him manifested in a hallucination of Snart's criminal life. His loneliness was such that Rory even tried to replace Snart by giving Ray the cold gun and making him act more like his dead friend until he passively accepts that Leonard was gone and Ray should be himself. However, when the Legends went to steal Christ's Blood to destroy the Spear of Destiny, the Legion of Doom plucked a time remnant of Snart from before joining the Legends. Mick's survival attitude strongly leads him to believe that caring for the rest of the team will eventually cause his death the same way it did Snart (perhaps a reaction due to losing his only family at a young age) and Leonard taunts that the Legends consider him an unchanged criminal and lapdog rather than an equal team mate. This was cause enough for Mick to eventually hand over the Spear of Destiny to the Legion of Doom so they can rewrite reality. However, in the "Doomworld" Rory begins to realize his mistake as things became increasingly different with reality and Snart, insinuating he respected the man Leonard became because of his loyalty and heroism which was reciprocated in the other Legends rather than who he was. Furthermore, he realizes his partner's hypocrisy that despite his previous claims about being a pet, Snart was similarly obedient to Thawne and Darhk and how he was treating Rory like a pet rather than a partner. Realizing that the Snart he knew was long dead, Mick has gained closure over realizing that the Legends made him and his friend a better person so he rejoins them. He has developed a new liking to Killer Frost. Mick also possesses an obsession with vampires to the point where he carried a stake on his person for his entire life. At an unknown point in time, Mick developed a fear of giant toads, which he divulged to Martin Stein during the Legends' time in Hollywood. Mick hates puppets. Mick has also been shown to have a liking towards writing, as he was recently revealed to be writing a sci-fi romantic novel. Abilities *'Expert marksman:' Mick has the skill to hit multiple police officers, and enemies at a time. He also could handle regular weapons such as revolvers, as he did in the Old West. *'Indomitable will:' While at times seen as deranged or barbaric, Mick is shown to have a remarkable fortitude, unyielding to seemingly any form of torture, at times even seeming to revel in it. Even the Time Masters admitting their brainwashing of Mick into Chronos the first time was only a partial success. During their second attempt, Mick was shown to be very deceptive, feign being successfully broken fully consumed by his Chronos persona long enough to leave him prime to turn on them. The intensity of his mind was shown even able to overwhelm the mind-control network the Legion was using, freeing all of its victims. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Brawler:' Despite his unstable and hot-headed demeanor, Mick is a very capable unarmed fighter. When seemingly taken captive by a mafia boss, he and Leonard quickly broke free and killed all of the mafia boss and most of his men with ease. He even proved to be at least on par with Sara Lance. After his training in the Vanishing Point and his "conversion" to Chronos, his fighting abilities appear to have improved significantly as he is able to take out an entire squad of ninjas in Feudal Japan and defeat a younger Vandal Savage in an unarmed combat, albeit it can be implied that he only did so after Savage was weakened after being exposed to the meteor. *'Peak of human physical condition:' Stemming from his violent nature, Mick is in top physical condition, shown to be very muscular. He is very resilient, as he was unyielding to most forms of torture. His strength was to the point where he could casually crush Time Master Declan's skull with a single stomp of his boot. He easily knocked out Rip Hunter when the latter was under the control of Legion of Doom. He was able to cash the shots of a Speedster without losing consciousness. *'Skilled engineer:' Like Cold, Rory has shown himself to be adept at mechanical engineering and repairs, as he regularly repairs his heat gun and has memorized the entirety of its design and functionality, being more than capable of repairing the secondary internal fuel chamber without assistance. *'Temporal agent training:' After left stranded in time, the Time Masters found Mick and forcibly trained him as one of their agents over a span of countless years. Operating under the alias of "Chronos", Mick became one of their most skilled assassins, well-versed in the various future tech proved by the Time Masters. Also from this, Mick obtained a greater clarity and understanding of the manipulation of time. Like Rip, Mick now has full understanding of the time-space continuum, able to immediately comprehend how any changes in time will effect the rest of the timestream. He has also grown accustomed to time jumps often not feeling any of the side effects (although, as Rip has demonstrated, the longer the time jump, the more likely side-effects could occur). *'Skilled writer:' Recently Mick has learnt to be a skilled writer. Making a sci-fi romance novel that is shown to be good according to fellow Legend Zari Tomaz. Equipment *'Goggles:' Mick also wears a pair of black wraparound goggles, which are designed to protect his eyes from the flashes given off by his heat gun. He has stopped using them, implying that the glare no longer bothers him. *'Heat Gun:' Can generate a beam of absolute hot temperature. When fired, the heat gun increases the temperature of the air dramatically, like some sort of "extreme heat wave". This wave achieves "absolute hot", or Klein temperature. When activated, certain lights on it turn red, in contrast to the Cold Gun's blue. The weapon's flame blast projects to any location and burns anything in its path. It appears to have been upgraded over Mick travels with the Legends, as it can knock someone down without any major burns to them. Former equipment *'Bounty hunter armor:' When Mick joined the Time Masters he was trained to be a temporal bounty hunter, when his training ended he was given armor to conceal his identity and keep him protected from enemies. The armor's glove communicator was also used by Ray Palmer and Gideon to send commands to the Time Master HQ, outsmarting the Time Masters' defense systems. *'Bounty hunter rifle: '''Rory was also armed with a powerful blaster rifle that was able to fire blasts of green energy. *'Bounty hunter timeship:''' As Chronos, Rory traveled through time on a time ship, hunting temporal criminals and time pirates alike, eventually taking on the members of Rip Hunter's team, that at times included his past self. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Criminals Category:Members of Legends Category:Legion of Doom members Category:Time travellers